


Animale sottomesso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Brace di passione [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, PWP, Sexual Slavery, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Izaya è diventato signore di questo mondo e non solo.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 1: 29. Colla.Fandom: Durarara!!Parole: 580.Titolo: Animale sottomessoScritta col prompt del p0rnfest:DURARARA!!	Izaya Orihara/Shizuo Heiwajima	Shizuo che bacia/lecca i piedi di Izaya quindi si sottomette a lui.





	Animale sottomesso

 

  
  


Animale sottomesso

La luce rossa che proveniva dalle lampade illuminava l’ambiente d’oro e di raso, riflettendosi sulle pedine di diversi giochi che erano appoggiate in posizioni insolite, insieme a dei dadi, su una scacchiera di marmo.

Izaya allargò le braccia, facendo cigolare la catena che teneva legata al polso che finiva al collare del suo schiavo.

“Sai qual è la differenza tra la colla, la plastilina e la pasta per lavorare?” chiese.

Guardava il suo schiavo intento a leccargli i piedi, con il capo chino, completamente concentrato nel suo operato.

“La plastilina si può modellare, ma non resta mai fissa in nessun modo. La pasta da lavoro è difficile, imperfetta e quando si fissa, inizia a riempirsi di crepe e alla fine va in pezzi” spiegò Izaya. I suoi occhi brillavano di riflessi color bronzo e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

< Non riesco a smettere, è così dannatamente piacevole > pensò Shizuo. Leccò più vigorosamente, inumidendogli la pelle pallida di saliva, strusciando il bacino contro il manto stradale, ansimando e gorgogliando.

I suoi occhi erano smarriti, privi degli occhiali, i capelli gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso dove iniziava ad esserci un accenno di barba, alcune ciocche erano tornate more e il colorante biondo si era stinto.

Izaya gli accarezzò la testa.

“Ancora” soffiò.

Lo sentì gemere, Shizuo avvertì l’eccitazione farsi sempre più invadente, sollevandogli il perizoma che indossava.

“Sai, ci ho riflettuto a lungo. Non mi dispiacevi vestito da camerierino, ma così sei anche meglio” sussurrò Izaya, accarezzandogli i glutei nudi.

< Non m-mi ricordo… So che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato, ma voglio così tanto > pensò. Spalancò le gambe, rimanendo carponi ed iniziò a succhiargli l’alluce. Tornò a leccargli i piedi, quello glieli premette sul viso e lui iniziò a baciargli le piante, ansimava con la lingua di fuori.

< L’incantesimo è riuscito perfettamente, ha perso completamente la ragione. Valeva la pena utilizzare tutte le mie conoscenze del mondo magico e conquistare Tokyo anche solo per averlo così alla mia mercé.

Posso usare la sua libido in modo più utile che a rincorrermi per tutta la città o a distruggere tutto in sciocchi attacchi d’ira > pensò Izaya.

“Sai? Sei adorabile da animaletto ammaestrato” sussurrò. Gli tirò un calcio e lo fece stendere a faccia in su, l’altro piegò braccia e gambe assumendo la posizione di una rana.

“Te l’ho fatto fare per sottolineare che ti stai sottomettendo a me. Lo stai facendo, vero Shizu-chan?” chiese l’ex-informatore.

“Sì, certo” biascicò Shizuo, arrossendo.

< Forse avevo un fratello… Sarà al sicuro? Vorrei…

Lui aveva due sorelle? Ci tenevo? Chi era che odiavo? Loro o lui?

Tutto è diventato così confuso > pensò.

Izaya si sedette sul suo addome e gli accarezzò i segni che gli aveva lasciato col pugnale sulla pelle, la cicatrice di dove l’aveva perforato un proiettile.

“Dominerei ancora morte e follia pur di vederti così, finalmente mio” disse, accarezzandogli il viso. “Sei speciale, non umano, ma animale” sussurrò. Gli morse l’orecchio, facendolo mugolare infastidito.

Gli premette una mano sul viso, sentendolo ansimare per riprendere fiato.

“Concludendo il discorso…” sussurrò Izaya. Iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, sentendolo gemere, mentre gli continuava a tenere la mano sul viso.

“La colla, per chi la sa usare, è l’ideale. Ci si può costruire delle opere d’arte insolite e uniche, anche se ci vogliono delle mani superiori. Quando si solidifica resta perfetta e hai creato un piccolo sogno eterno.

Tu sei stato ‘glue’ nelle mie mani” soffiò.

“Izaya-kun” esalò Shizuo, venendo.


End file.
